


Good Morning

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: When Minho and Hyunjin are up in the middle of the night it seems to turn into a little gathering at 5 am, literally. What could possibly happen without the supervision of their caregivers?Little: Chan, Hyunjin, Minho, JeonginCaregivers: Seungmin, Felix, Changbin, Jisung
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Good Morning

It was Tuesday, the boys all had a day free of schedules and they couldn't have been more ecstatic about it. They had all planned to go to the beach for a nice relaxing day off to just chill and unwind, it was still fairly early in the morning and only one person was awake in the dorm pondering around the dark home. 

Hyunjin had woken up not so long ago with a desire to start the day, get some breakfast and whatnot but the one factor he had missed is that it was 5 o'clock in the morning and he was in little space so none of that mattered. The boy whined as he stood in the dark, suddenly very aware of the overwhelming silence which was broken by a giggle coming from behind him. 

Hyunjin could've screamed, in fact, he would've if it wasn't for the hand that quickly made its way across his mouth preventing any noise. Before he could panic any further Minho made his way in front of him smirking like the little troublemaker he was, Minho wasn't practically a nuisance when little but rather more cheeky which landed him a few punishments here and there. 

"Shh don't wake the others!" He yelled in a hushed whisper, Hyunjin nodded frantically accepting this challenge of sorts, they made their way into the front room sitting in the middle of the floor. 

"How old is Minnie?" Hyunjin asked watching Minho as he looked down at his fingers trying to work out how many fingers to hold up, eventually, he held up five fingers proudly then proceeded to ask the same question back. 

"Four," He smiled like the angel he was, "We should get-" His words were cut short when they saw a figure stumbling into the dimly lit room, straight away the boys both thought that their early hangout had been ruined by a caregiver but turns out another little had woken up with an urge to walk around. Weird. 

"Channie, join join!" Minho squealed, he had known he was little the second he saw Chan's eyes widen with his thumb in his mouth, it was very rare for the leader himself to fall into little space but when he did he normally regressed to around 2-3 years old. Chan collapsed to his knees opting to crawl over to the duo who were playing with some blocks that had been left out from the previous day. 

"Channie baby?" Hyunjin asked with inquisitive eyes, Chan shook his head muttering a quiet 'no' and held up three fingers before slotting his thumb back into place. The sound of a distant door opening alerted the three boys as the quickly hid behind the couch not wanting to be caught and told off for being up at stupid o'clock in the morning. 

The victim turned out to be Jisung who had gotten up to grab a glass of water, he had been too dazed from sleep to even notice the pink hair of Hyunjin sticking out from behind the couch or the fact that one of the lamps was on but nevertheless, Jisung was gone fairly quickly back to his bed. 

"Whoa, that was close," Minho giggled quietly, all three of them almost had a heart attack when another figure entered the room but this time crawling. Chan had immediately recognised it to be Jeongin from his posture and the plushie that was being dragged along the floor, he stopped crawling once he'd reached the trio and sat staring expectantly at the three.

"Innie should be sleeping, Innie baby," Chan whispered, he was correct, Jeongin was in babyspace right now and that was evident by the way his plushie's ear had found its way into the youngest's mouth as a chew toy. Well, whats to say that the other three shouldn't be sleeping either. 

"What're we all gon' do?" Hyunjin questioned, they had about two hours to do whatever they pleased until someone was bound to wake up. Chan had already fallen back asleep with his head resting on a fallen pillow, Jeongin had found amusement in playing with a black boot which just so happened to belong to Changbin so he was rather occupied. 

"We should get ready, then everyone will be proud of us!" Minho beamed at the brilliant idea, that way they wouldn't need to be helped in the morning when everyone is rushing to get to the beach. Hyunjin seemed to onboard with that idea, Jeongin didn't really have a say as he just clapped along and Chan was too deep in sleep to acknowledge the world going on around him. 

"We should start by getting Innie ready," Hyunjin chanted, Minho agreed and Jeongin giggled seemingly happy enough to go along even if he didn't know what he was saying or agreeing to. 

The two mentally older boys stood up tiptoeing to Jeongin's room which he shared with Jisung, they peeked their heads through the door seeing the rapper dead asleep but there was still the slight risk he would wake up. They grabbed some clothes that they thought would work well together and just before they left the worst thing that could have happened at that moment happened.

Minho sneezed. 

Hyunjin looked over at Jisung in a panic, he had begun to squirm a little muttering something under his breath but other than that he was back to sleep within seconds. The boys sighed in relief as they moved onto the next room. Their room. They shared it with Seungmin who was also coincidently quite a morning person so that was an added risk, it was now nearing six in the morning and the sun was starting rise adding a bit of light into the dorm. 

It didn't take long for the two to grab what they wanted, just as they were leaving the room a voice stopped them in their tracks. 

"Get me a glass of water Hyung," Seungmin muttered towards Minho who stood like a statue, luckily for them, Seungmin still had his eyes closed and suspected nothing. Hyunjin wasn't even sure if he knew what the time was but that didn't matter, they had another mission on their hands. Getting Seungmin a glass of water. Minho put on his big voice saying a simple 'sure' just to make it that extra bit more convincing that he wasn't little. Tsk. 

They exited the room giggling like a pair of kids, well... 

Eventually, they gathered all of the clothes and whatnot, they had also forgotten about the glass of water that had been asked for but that didn't seem to matter as they were now in a sense playing dress-up. Chan had woken back up to help get Jeongin dressed into some red overalls, oddly enough, it actually suited the boy quite well and he seemed to think so too with his wide grin. 

"Channie your turn!" Hyunjin stated; Chan was fairly quiet when in little space so he simply nodded nevertheless, happy. There was a mild struggle when it came to dressing Chan, they couldn't quite navigate the holes in the shirt which ended up with Chan's head through the sleeve but the littles had all thought the new style was rather flattering. Thankfully, it was a top that wouldn't suffocate Chan with his head through the wrong hole. 

About another hour passed and the daylight was seeping in, all the boys were officially dressed and awaiting the arrival of their caregivers. With the pile of clothes that they had been previously wearing scattered around the front room, the toys spread out across the room since Chan and Minho had gotten a little bit bored with waiting and the discarded packet of cookies that had been littered around the room- they all thought it looked normal. 

The sound of footsteps started approaching, the four boys sat looking at the doorway to see how amazed their caregiver would look once whoever it saw how organised they were getting ready all by themselves.

On the other end of the hallway was Felix, he had woken up to grab a bite of food as he guessed Chan was up given that he wasn't in his bed. Turning the corner was the most shocking sight he'd ever seen in the morning; the room was a mess. 

"Oh my God," Felix whispered, his eyes drifted up to the four boys who sat waving excitedly at him clearly waiting for some type of praise or acknowledgement, he'd noticed how each one of them was dressed and sort of ready for the day. The clothes didn't really match but that was the least of his worries, he was thankful Seungmin wasn't awake yet. 

"Lixie, look we got ready so you don't have to help us!" Hyunjin cheered with a sparkle in his eyes and one of the happiest smiles he'd ever seen on the boy, Felix wasn't an angry person in general so they had been lucky it was him that had woken up first. 

"I can see that...But what is all of this?" Felix laughed in disbelief, Chan was the first to get himself sorted out as Felix corrected his shirt and tried his hardest to clean up the cookies that were in various places of the room. Jeongin, who had been silent most of the night spoke up, albeit not much but it scared the living daylights out of Felix who had his back facing the opposite way to the doorway. 

"Minnie," Felix slowly turned around facing Seungmin who held the most unreadable expression, his face morphed into a state of shock as his eyes scanned the mess their dorm had become in one night. 

"What happened in here?" His voice was slightly strained as he tried to remain calm, Minho had gotten up to skip over to the caregiver and hugged him tightly while he held a proud look on his face. 

"We got ready, so now you can relax in the morning~" Relax was the one thing Seungmin couldn't do right now, he looked down at Minho's face and back at the mess that was slowly disappearing as Felix cleaned with the added help of Chan who had seemed to notice the tension in the room, unlike the other three littles. 

"Relax huh? Thank you, we really appreciate it." He forced out a smile, as Minho bounced up and down running down the hallway to wake Jisung and more than likely give him a mild heart attack this early in the morning too. 

Hyunjin had also vanished from the mess with Jeongin to wake up Changbin, in their defence they believed they had done something amazing. That morning consisted of fake praise and a mild telling off, the littles had now realised where they had gone wrong but none of that mattered since they had gotten ice cream for their efforts the next evening. 


End file.
